goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Cy Kowalski misbehaves at Burger King
''Cy Kowalski misbehaves at Burger King ''is Sarah West's second grounded video out of Cy Kowalski from Recess. Transcript Cy: Hey, mom. Cy's mom: What is it, Cy? Cy: Can we please go to Burger King? Cy's mom: No. We're having egg salad for lunch. Cy: But mom, I want Burger King! Not egg salad! Cy's mom: Cy, we're not going to Burger King, because I don't want to waste any of my money. Cy: I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! Right now! Cy's mom: Cy, stop throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler! I already told you that we're not going to Burger King and that's final. I already told you we're having egg salad at home. Cy's dad: Honey, there's no food left in the house. Cy's mom: Did you hear that? Dad says there's no food left in the house. In that case, we can go to Burger King! Just only you and me. Come on, let's go in the car. Cy: Yay! (When they got to Burger King) Sophie The Otter: Hello, welcome to Burger King! How may I help you? Knuckles: I would like to order the Angry Whopper combo meal with French fries and a large Coca-Cola, please. Tikal: And I would like to order the chicken fries with French fries and a large Dr. Pepper, please. Sophie The Otter: OK, here you 2 go. Thank you for choosing Burger King, come again soon! Knuckles: Thank you! (Cy and his mom walks into the Burger King building) Sophie The Otter: Hello, welcome to Burger King! How may I help you? Cy's mom: I would like to order the 20 chicken nugget combo meal with French fries and a large lemon Diet Coca-Cola, please. Cy: And I would like to order a Whopper with large French fries, a bottle of water, and a vanilla milkshake, please. Sophie The Otter: I'm sorry to say this, but we ran out of vanilla milkshakes. Cy: What? Please don't tell me that you ran out of vanilla milkshakes! Sophie The Otter: Don't feel bad, young man, how about you get a chocolate Oreo milkshake instead? Cy: But why? Cy's mom: Because, Cy, there are no more vanilla milkshakes left. Why don't you get a chocolate Oreo milkshake instead? Cy: No! I said I wanted a vanilla milkshake, so give it to me right now! Cy's mom: Cy Kowalski, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either get a chocolate Oreo milkshake, or you will get nothing at all! Cy: (Wiseguy voice) Oh! I've got a better idea! Why don't we go across the street to buy a diamond ring? So we can at least be safe if you can engage me! Cy's mom: Cy Kowalski, enough with that attitude! Now look, everyone at this Burger King location is staring at us! Cy: (Wiseguy voice) So, you want to engage me? Why didn't you say so? (Cy points his finger at his mom, Sonic walks with 2 4 year old kids who is babysitting) Cy: (Wiseguy voice) Go ahead mom, my finger is pointing out! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me Engage right here at Burger King! Sonic: Kids, I think now is the best time to get out of here! We better run out of Burger King before things can get worse! (Sonic carries 2 4 year old kids while running at his speed) Cy: (Wiseguy voice) So, you're not going to engage me mom? Well, I will pull down the fire alarm at Burger King instead! (Cy runs over to the fire alarm, and pulls it down. The fire alarm went off at Burger King! People at Burger King screaming and running for their lives) Cy's mom: (Scary voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Cy Kowalski, Cy Kowalski, Cy Kowalski, Cy Kowalski, Cy Kowalski, Cy Kowalski, Cy Kowalski, Cy Kowalski! What in the name of God is wrong with you?! You've just pulled down the fire alarm at Burger King! I can't believe you did do a thing like this! You stupid bully! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded! (Cy's mom begins to scold Cy Kowalski) Cy's mom: Let's go straight back home and you're absolutely getting nothing at all! Cy: (Wiseguy voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Cy and his mom runs out of the Burger King restaurant with fire fighters and police officers everywhere) Cy: (Wiseguy voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mommy mommy mommy! Please I swear, I will behave, I will be good! (Cy's mom drags him into the back seat, buckling his seatbelt first before his mom did so, the car drives out of Burger King) Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cy's mom: Stop crying, Cy! This is really your fault! Stop crying like a baby! This is really your own fault! I've told you if you kept acting up, you would get nothing at all! Cy: But mom, all I wanted was a vanilla milkshake. So that's why I had to ask you if you're going to engage me and to pull the fire alarm at Burger King. Cy's mom: No! The reason why you didn't get your vanilla milkshake was because there were none left. So Sophie The Otter offered you a chocolate Oreo milkshake instead, but no, you pulled the fire alarm at Burger King and I think we're going to end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. Cy: OK mom, I get it now. I'm very sorry. Cy's mom: Your apologies and forgivenesses will not work ever again. Cy, you have got us into a lot of trouble today. You've also scared those poor 4 year old kids away with a famous blue hedgehog from SEGA because you pointed your finger at me. How dare you? I should've never been ask if we can go to Burger King today. Instead, I should've bought Campbell's Vegetable Soup at the grocery store. Cy: OK mom, I get it now this time, and am I in big trouble and getting grounded for a very long time, right? Cy's mom: That's right mister, and you will have absolutely nothing at all for a very long time when we get home. (When Cy and his mom got home) Cy's mom: Go to bed right now and never ever come out again! Cy: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Cy's dad: Let's watch the news while Cy Kowalski is in bed sleeping. GNN news reporter (Samantha): Good afternoon everyone, welcome to GoAnimate News Network. Today we're going to tell you what happened at Burger King. A bully from Recess named Cy Kowalski didn't get what he wanted, and because of this, he pulled down the fire alarm at a local Burger King restaurant. We'll take you to Diesel. Diesel, are you there? Can you hear me? GNN news reporter (Diesel): Yes, I can hear you loud and clear, Samantha. I'm here at a Burger King restaurant that is closed until further notice, a bully from Recess named Cy Kowalski didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he pulled down the fire alarm at Burger King. Thank goodness there are no casualties during the false alarm, and Cy's parents, if you're watching this, you'll have to pay a $2,000 fine to the fire department. But anyways, thank you for watching this news coverage. We'll be back for more news coverage after these important messages. Cy's dad: Cy Kowalski's severe punishments will include no friends, no fake VHS openings, no fake DVD openings, no fun things, and he'll be doing lots of chores. He will stay in his room to think about what he did at a local Burger King restaurant. (Meanwhile, with Sonic the Hedgehog and the crying 4 year old kids) Sonic: Aw, don't cry. Everything's going to be fine. 4 year old boy: No Sonic, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier before Cy Kowalski pulled down the fire alarm at Burger King. Sonic: I agree, that would've been better. How about we can go home and watch Sonic Underground instead? 4 year old girl: Oh Sonic, you've just made us think about it now! (Sonic hugs the 2 4 year old kids) 4 year old boy: Let's watch Sonic Underground then, and also, thank you for the help. Sonic: No problem at all, let's go. My little children. (So, Sonic take the 4 year old kids home to watch Sonic Underground) CAST Eric as Cy Kowalski Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's mom) Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Julie as Sophie The Otter and Tikal the Echidna Eric (or Paul) as Knuckles the Echidna Young Guy (or Joey) as Sonic Kimberly as the 4 Year Old Boy Shy Girl as the 4 Year Old Girl Samantha as GNN News Reporter (Samantha) Diesel as GNN News Reporter (Diesel) Wiseguy as Cy Kowalski's angry voice and Cy Kowalski's crying voice Scary voice as Mrs Kowalski's angry voice Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:Grounded Stuff